In the Light of Day
by hswreck
Summary: Post Eclipse. As Jacob runs away, he manages to find friendship, himself and a magical world he knew nothing about. Funny thing was, he just wanted Bella. "Besides" Alex continued, locking her brown eyes with mine "sex with a werewolf has to be good!"


I was lost. So utterly, completely lost that the very meaning of the word didn't quite describe just how lost I truly were. Indeed, lost implied that you once knew, if only for a moment, where you were, and I felt as I have been running for centuries with no place to go, and no starting point.

I haven't been human for weeks. Couldn't tell exactly how many, as I learned to realize that the more I stayed a werewolf, the more human knowledge seemed to dissipate. It was reinvigorating, freedom in its purest form. To be cut off of human thoughts, feelings and fake impositions as the pack, slowly but surely, left me alone. For what was time if not a creation of the human mind? The wolf in me did not care how much time had passed. It was immortal after all. All it cared about was eating, running and sleeping. Surviving was bliss, and that was enough. For a while.

But after an eternity or more, I was tired. The desperate need for running somewhat eased off, and I found myself being Jacob Black for the first time in a very long time. As I stood there, naked in a forest covered only with snow, I silently thanked my abnormally high body temperature as what should have been a very freezing wind brushed my skin.

Well at least I knew what time of the year it was. This is a good start, I tried to convince myself.

With a backpack full of clothes and all the money I managed to save during my short years of living, I walked – walked!– towards what looked like a city from here. Fully closed.

A bright green sign saying "Welcome to Saint John" was standing proudly in the middle of its white surroundings. Canada... I had managed to run from Bella all the way to Canada.

…

That was pathetic.

I winced as a familiar pain crippled my heart. Two minutes seemed to be all the time I could go in my human form without thinking of her.

"I'm sorry..." an uncertain voice came from behind me, startling my gloomy thoughts. As I turned around, an awful looking sheriff was standing in front of me, hand laying not that subtly on his gun.

I fell so loved.

But I couldn't really blame the fat old man- no donuts for you! After a life in the woods in the body of a wolf, I doubted I radiated _"friendly guest" _vibes_._

"Are you lost?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uhm, well, you can't be lost if you know where you are. This is Canada, right?" I prayed silently that there was no small town in northern USA called Saint John. I once heard that Rome, Georgia, did indeed exist.

"Yes, this is Canada" he said irritated, surely thinking I was joking.

"Well then, there you go."

I turned to leave, only to stop after a couple of steps. I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to do now. I remembered the desperate need to leave Forks, and everything it stood for. Everything in that small city reminded me just how close I had come to happily ever after. That was, of course, before the princess choose the bad guy.

So I just packed my things, told Billy I needed to leave before her scent, still lingering in my house, drove me insane, and left, wolf style. And now here I was, feeling as dumb as ever. What the hell am I going to do in Canada?

Looking around, I found the city strangely familiar. The trees were as high, the air was as cold, as back home. I still wasn't far enough. I needed to be somewhere that looked absolutely nothing like home, a complete change of scenario. I needed a place that didn't, _couldn't_, remind me of anything. Couldn't remind me of Bella

Dammit, I have to get out of here.

Turning around, I jogged towards the sheriff who was eying me suspiciously from his car.

"Excuse me, can you give me a ride to the airport?"

* * *

As far as bad ideas went, I may just have broken my very impressive record. A record that included, of course, the time I decided my sister needed a haircut and shopped half of her hair off while she was asleep, stole Billy's car when I was twelve managing to drive it through a tree, and fell in love with a vampire's girlfriend.

And although all of these incredibly stupid decisions were bad, I think buying a ticket to the first destination available and hopping in a plain was worse. Far, far worse, as I considered a very concrete reality : I couldn't speak French. I was in Paris, and didn't even know how to say hello.

This was a bad idea.

* * *

Ok, so here it is. I decided after much hesitation to post this prologue just to see how it goes.

Love it, like it, hate it... just review it! (Rin on the Rox style) ;)

Angel~

PS: Just in case you were wondering, the dialog I posted in the summary will be coming up in next chapters...


End file.
